Grey
by Laemya
Summary: Oneshot. 'Grey and black now. It was as if the whole world was grayscale, as if she would never see color again. 'No, I won't leave you, Amon. This time we fall together.' Implied AmonRobin.


**Grey**

_**A Story Brought to You by:**_

**Laura "BRAINYOUARESTUPIDIHATEYOU" Laurent**

_**And by:**_

**Bandai, creators of WHR, ect., ect. (I DO NOT OWN IT)**

**And reviewers like you.**

Everything happened at night, when the moon, if there was one, was high in the sky. Maybe it was that the shadows were more dramatic at this time, or there was the best lighting: enough to see what you were doing, without being seen. Either way, this was the time they chose, and Robin accepted it every time.

After all, it was her purpose. She would rebuild.

Her life had changed; there was no denying that fact. The collapse of the Factory had twisted something inside of her. She had learned and awoken. Her heart had been ripped out of her chest when the screaming started. Something was different now.

_She watched Amon hit the ground with wide, emerald eyes._

Memories were often Technicolor and vivid, and she would find herself screaming with the others, burning with them. Like a projection in her head, Amon's descent played and rewound: slow, fast, normal.

She was the one who was falling now; she was the one lying on the ground, crumpled. And the voices, oh yes, the voices were so surreal to her. Once more, Robin found herself speaking along with Amon, her lips moving in time with his.

"_Go, Robin. This is my place, not yours. Leave here. Escape." _

Grey and black now. It was as if the whole world was grayscale, as if she would never see color again.

"_No. I won't leave you again, Amon. This time, we fall together."_

She sounded so strong, brave. She was willing to give up her life to be with a person who tried to hunt her. Was she so naïve that she believed this man loved her as she loved him? Yes. Yes, was the answer. She would die for him. Willingly.

"_Don't be childish. You have a purpose much greater than accompanying me to death. I am not your life, Robin." Amon said in his steady, cold voice. _

"_Yes you are, Amon! That is why I can't leave you!" Robin was trying hard not to shriek, not to throw herself down next to him. _

"_Robin! Listen to me! My purpose was to protect you; I realize that now, though I should have known it earlier. I wish it didn't have to be this way, that I could have been your Adam, that things had been different. But, Robin, this is the way it stands. And I can die knowing that I completed my task." _

_She tried to start crying, no tears came though. Her vision was too filled with the brilliant grey of Amon's eyes._

_A command; his last one for her. "Go."_

_And she did. Blindly, racing away, going up eternally, it seemed. Dry sobs racked her thin frame; there were still no tears, only a cool breeze on her grimy face. _

_Outside, smoke formed all too perfect clouds as the Factory fell. A fire had broken out, sending more smoke, black, thick, and toxic, into the cool air. _

_Robin, covered with debris, watched the building fall with quiet eyes. There was no time to wonder how she got out before the collapse, no time to mourn her love. The only time she had was time to escape. She fled, holding her chest, in fear that her heart might fall out. _

She held a thin hand against her heart now, checking to make sure it was still there. Sometimes, she felt, it wasn't. That it had completely left her body.

Everything was overwhelming, but she supposed it was easier to fulfill her function way.

She had started to rebuild. One witch at a time.

"You came…" A decidedly feminine voice, laced with surprise. A pale face and grey eyes were only just visible in the poor lighting.

"Do not sound so surprised. Your soul was screaming." Robin stated simply.

"Yes, I suppose it was. It felt like it was." The woman said softly, holding her arms against her body. "What will you do now?"

"That depends. How ready are you to rest?" Robin's eyes watched the woman's face carefully.

The woman noticed Robin's inspection and, holding her chin up and staring directly into Robin's green eyes with her own grey, she spoke without hesitation. "There is nothing to hold onto anymore."

"Untrue." The girl retorted instantly. "There is hope."

Unfazed by the last comment, the woman's eyes appraised the other. "You _are_ Hope, and I have completed my duty to you. I'm ready to sleep, Mother."

A long silence, only broken by the blinks of green and grey eyes.

"Goodnight then." Robin whispered, smiling sadly.

The place erupted in golden heat, flames enveloping the woman. She smiled as she was released, as they all did. Her grey eyes closed slowly, not being able to stay open in the heat of the fire.

Robin, dressed in white, watched the woman die with quiet eyes. Time was so short.

Her hand had yet to leave her breast. She couldn't feel her heartbeat.

This was her purpose? She would rebuild the witches by destruction?

No, no. It wasn't destruction. It was the liberation of their screaming souls.

She was an emancipator. She was Eve, mother of witches. She put her weary children to rest and made it easier for the strong to build their new world.

Death always came swiftly for them, without pain. They rose with their ashes, freed, knowing that they had served their purpose.

They would be rebuilt. There was no doubt.

She was their Hope.

Robin walked away from the inferno blindly, only seeing grey.

* * *

**Okay, what the heck just happened? I KILLED OFF AMON. I swear this wrote itself. I mean, I had an initial idea for a nice Amon/Robin fiction but noooo. Laura can't have one of those! It has to be filled with DEATH. **

**Robin: Imma be vague about fixing something! OH WAIT. LET'S HAVE A FLASHBACK.**

**Amon: -Falls down- Gosh, I'm so noble. GO ON WITHOUT ME.**

**Robin: -protest- I use such pretty metaphors for DYING. OMG WHY IS EVERYTHING GREY?**

**Amon: Don't be stupid, fool! Can't you see that my whole life revolves around you and I was really actually supposed to protect you this whole time but I was too thick to realize it? So knock that shit off. OH BY THE WAY I'M ADAM. We were supposed to make babies!**

**Robin: My eyes are "filled" with grey, not really sure how that happened. WATCH ME FLEE!**

**Amon: -dies-**

**Robin: My heart is going to FALL OUT OF MY CHEST. OH DEAR GOD.**

**-WEIRD DIOLOG INSUES.-**

**Robin: BE FREE. –fiyah – What's with all the grey? Am I color blind now? WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?**

**GAH. I need sleep. Yeah, that's it.**

**-LAURA**


End file.
